His Passion
by Anilissa Jaye Angela
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, innocent, intelligent and amazingly-beautiful woman who makes it into the world of architecture. Naruto Uzumaki, captivatingly handsome, arrogant pleasure-seeking playboy who sees no limits. From the moment she saw him, she knew that her heart will never survive him. From the moment he saw her, he knew he wanted her. And Naruto always gets what he wants! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Smart, innocent and beautiful **Hinata Hyuuga** makes it in to the world of interior designing. In the second year of her job, she achieved designing a modern penthouse and helped the company she works in; '_Konoha Buildings_' gain millions of dollars. With her expertise, skills and sharp eyes she is requested by the owner of the '_Kyuubi_' to help with the designs at his nightclub.

However, what she doesn't know is that the owner is **Naruto Uzumaki **\- captivating, handsome, extremely confident, arrogant pleasure-seeking playboy who sees no limits. Innocent Hinata does not want to be attracted to this man, yet she cannot control the overpowering desire he stimulates in her. From the moment she saw him, she knew that her heart will never survive him, so it is by nature that she keeps her distance or run, but Naruto is not willing to let her go. He wants her. And if there is one thing you should know about Naruto is that... _**He always gets what he wants**_.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This is my first story ever. I am very nervous on how people will react to it. Nervous is actually an understatement. TERRIFIED is the word I would use. If this story doesn't float your boat then I suggest you don't read it. It is inspired by a book called _This Man_. (I just love that book)

This story has **Mature Content**, **Adult Themes**, and **Graphic Sex Scenes** and **Swearing**.

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. However, I do own the plot of the story.

If you can tell, I totally ship Naruto and Hinata together.** NARUHINA 4 EVA.**

In reality, I am actually a shy person but in the world of FanFiction, I have a crazy imagination.

**FAVOURITE**, **FOLLOW** and **REVIEW** PLEASE!

_**His Passion – Chapter 1**_

* * *

_Oh God no_. I look at the time and it is 7:30am. "Crap!"

I have exactly 40 minutes to get to work. I immediately get out of my bed and take off my white panties and my white knee-length nightdress. I look at the rain pouring down my bedroom window and I suddenly feel depressed.

I get into the bathroom connected to my bedroom and I quickly turn on the shower. I use my lavender &amp; vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner and I use my rose-scented body wash. I quickly wash out all the suds and I turn off the water. I go to the sink and I brush my teeth and use my mouthwash.

I look in the mirror and I pause to observe myself. Most people would call me beautiful. With my lavender-sparkly moon eyes, indigo-black long hair that is dripping wet and sticking to my pale skin, my 'cute' button nose as my friends likes to say and my natural plump, red lips.

To be honest I don't see myself as beautiful. In high school, I was teased and bullied by the popular girls because I was the geeky, quiet and shy girl who dressed in baggy clothes. It's not my fault that I don't want to be dressed like those whores; at least I have some dignity and self-respect.

There was this one girl who bullied me relentlessly by ordering her boyfriend and his friends to make fun of me by calling me 'ugly', 'freaky eyes', and chasing me when I went past them on the street. I always thought about the things that I have done to deserve that but, there was none.

My eyes start to burn from the memory. _'Beep! Beep! Beep!'_ my alarm is on again and I'm brought back from the flashbacks I was having.

"I thought I turned it off completely", I sighed.

I begrudgingly head back to my room and I turn off the alarm again. I take out my blow-dryer and dry my hair until it's completely dry and wavy. I used to have a fringe but I grew it out because… well I wanted a change.

I take out my black lace bra and panties, my lavender pencil dress that hugs my curves and my nude heels and I put everything on. I put my water-proof mascara on and my favourite rose-coloured lip gloss on my lips to make it look moist. After I am done, I quickly take my nude Gucci bag and car keys.

I quickly scan the room to see if everything is in its place. The walls are white with purple roses coming from the bottom to the top diagonally. The curtains are purple as well as the huge, fluffy rug on the floor and the mirrored cupboards are white as well as my make-up table.

My best friend Sakura helped me design this house by choosing the colour schemes and spending half of her allowance. I am so proud of the job we have done.

I run downstairs and into kitchen. Again the walls are white with soft cream marble furnishings. I grab an apple and I see Sakura coming downstairs in her mint-green nightdress that matches her eyes and complements her long pink hair and peach pale skin.

"Good morning Sakura", I said enthusiastically.

"No Hinata it's not a good-fucking-morning if I have to wake up to that", she says as she points to the rain covered window.

"Anyways aren't you late for-". I never heard the rest of her speech as I was running outside and into my car.

"I'll call you later Sakura, love ya", I shout before I shift gears and reverse from the parking spot and onto the street.

* * *

I arrive at work in 20 minutes due to passing a lot of red traffic lights and speeding. I burst into my office and glance at the clock. Okay, I am only 5 minutes late. I pass Shino's and Ino's empty desks on the way to my own, looking out for my boss Hiruzen in his office. Unpacking my laptop, I notice that someone has left me a note attached to a bag.

"Morning, sweetheart", Hiruzen's deep raspy voice greets me as he places himself at the edge of my desk, followed by the creak under his weight.

"What have you got there?"

"Morning, it's the new fabric range from Suna. You like?" I stroked the soft fabric.

"Great", he fakes his interest.

"Where is everyone?"

"Shino has the day off and Ino is with her clients, Mr and Mrs Akamichi. It's just you, me and Shizune today, sweetheart", he says while looking at the fabrics.

"I got an appointment at 12 in the afternoon at-", I check my diary for the place, "the Kyuubi nightclub". I remind him.

"Hey, are you sure that you want me on this project?" I asked.

I've worked for Konoha ever since I was offered an apprenticeship when I was 16. I was working as well as doing my college courses which was quite hard but, I have passed due to long hours of studying and my non-existent social life which proved to be beneficial as well as depressing.

At the age of 20, I helped design a penthouse in Suna which was absolutely difficult. But looking at it today, that was my biggest achievement at the time and because of that, I was requested by a lot of clients, which secured my place at the company.

Two years and a lot of projects later, I am asked by Hiruzen today to help the owner of the nightclub to re-design some parts of the place.

"They asked for you, sweetheart". He pushes himself to his feet and my desk creaks in protest again.

Hiruzen ignores it, but I cringe. If this desk breaks, he has to buy me a new one. Everyone always sits on my desk whenever they want, and me being the nice person I am, I say nothing.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that the developer is pushing the deadline with the launch party at the _Hokage_ penthouse. You have done an amazing job Hinata". Hiruzen says proudly.

I blush at the compliment. "Thank you".

* * *

At 12 o'clock, I arrive at the exclusive nightclub. I pull of the main road and onto a small lane, where I find the biggest nightclub that I have ever seen. A gold plaque on the middle of the gates states 'Kyuubi'. _This guy must be loaded_. I park my car onto the side. I get out of my car and walk up to the gates, looking for an intercom.

"Is this Hinata Hyuuga from _Konoha Buildings_?" The deep voice rumbles through the intercom. I nearly stumbled on the spot. "Hello", the voice repeats again.

"Hi-i, yes I am Hinata Hyuuga", I stammer as I see the intercom on the wall. "Come in", says the voice and the gates slides open slowly.

Once the gates are fully open, I take my nude coloured coat with me and my Gucci bag and step out of the car. I look at the huge nightclub hovering over me and I only have one thing to say, absolutely breath-taking. I walk inside, and I am taken aback. People are shuffling and running around in a hurry. I can see waiters, waitresses, bartenders, cleaners, you name it. It looks like they are getting the place ready for tonight.

A tall, muscular, pale man emerges. With a charcoal-black suite, white crisp shirt and black tie. The most prominent feature on this man would probably be his spiky grey hair. This man looks intimidating from afar. He approaches and I notice he is wearing an eye patch. This man is good-looking but in a mysterious, rugged kind of way.

"Miss Hyuuga?" he says slowly.

"Hi-i", I stutter. _Ugh! My speech impediment came back._ He's even more intimidating and scary up-close.

"This way", he moves around the workers swiftly and gracefully while I walk behind him, scared to trip and fall on my face.

He guides us to an elevator, and we both get in. He presses the button to the 3rd floor. _Wow! There are 3 floors!_ While were waiting, I consider the fact that I might be killed in this elevator by none other than the intimidating man beside me. But I shrug off the stupid thought I created and go in through the doors.

Looking at the long hall and the walls, I can see why Hiruzen chose me. I think that the owner wants to modernise the place a bit. Perfect colour schemes, painting, carpeting and lights are used in here to suit a traditional manor and not a nightclub.

_I can tell this person likes old-school furnishes._ As I am looking, I follow the man to God knows where he is taking me. After, we pass through a lounge; we head upstairs and down the hallway where we stop at a door._ Just how big is this place?_

"This is Mr Uzumaki's office"

"Is he the manager"? I ask while trying to search his eyes behind his glasses.

"No, the owner", he replies while opening the door and walking inside.

"Come inside". I hesitate for a moment and watch as he goes inside. I eventually forced myself to walk inside and I gape at the luxurious paintings surrounding the walls of Mr Uzumaki's office.

* * *

**Jaye**

Let me know what you think. Please Review/Favourite/Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**His Passion – Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Naruto, Miss Hyuuga from _Konoha Buildings_", the hulk announces.

"Perfect. Thank you, Kakashi".

My gaze is pulled away from these luxurious walls and I straighten my back to pay attention to the man who I can still not see. The man named Kakashi is hiding him with his massive, muscular body, but I can hear his smooth, husky voice and I am frozen on the spot. Kakashi moves aside, giving me a glimpse of Mr Naruto Uzumaki.

_Oh…My_. My heart instantly crashes against my ribcage. I suddenly feel hot, light-headed, and I am using all of my will power right now not to say something stupid in front of this divine being. He rises from his desk chair and walks around the desk towards me.

He is very tall. Even with my 5'7 height, his 6'5 figure, I am guessing, still towers over me, making me feel small. His navy-blue suite shows his bulging muscles, making him look absolutely mouth-watering. His white shirt is adorned with a blue tie.

I look at his face and I swallow my saliva. Wow! This man is an Adonis. His golden, soft-looking, spiky hair makes him look like he just got out of bed. His eyes. Oh, his eyes, perfect sparkly cerulean gems that is gazing at me sharply. His stubble is covering his perfectly chiselled sun-kissed jaw that does nothing to obscure the handsome features beneath it.

"Miss Hyuuga". His hand is stretched out with the intent to shake my hand.

I just stood there with wide-eyes looking at the beautiful man like I have never seen one before. When I don't offer my hand, he reaches forward and grabs my hands tightly and kisses my knuckles lightly.

I gasped and tensed all over. Sparks are travelling to every part of my body and I can hear my pulse throbbing in my ear. Even though what he has done was inappropriate, I still do not stop him.

"It's a pleasure", he whispers in my ear.

I blush at the proximity and silently hoping that he would let go off my hand so that I could get it together. No man has ever had that effect on me and it is frightening to feel these intense emotions at the first meet with the man let alone the owner of the nightclub.

"Are you okay, Miss Hyuuga?" His deep, husky voice rumbles and sends a spark of desire through my body.

_Good God Hinata, get it together, don't let the man control your body_. I snap out of my reverie, and try to muster as much confidence as I can.

"Hi-i-i, Mr Uzumaki", I cough to clear my throat. "My name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga".

"Hinata". He says my name on his pink, tasty looking lips. I blush again. I thought I got rid of my blushing, stuttering and finger-poking nonsense back in high school.

He suddenly seems to come to his senses, shoving his hands in his pockets and shaking his head slightly.

"You may leave, Kakashi", he shakes his head to the big guy, who smiles slightly, and nods his head, then leaves.

_No!_ I don't want to be alone with this man.

"Please, take a seat. Can I get you a drink?" He walks over to a cabinet with various bottles of liquor and glasses.

"No-o-o, than-k you. Do you ha-a-ve water instead?" I ask hesitantly. I hate it when I stutter, but I can't help it.

I have never had alcohol. NEVER. I always wondered what kind of drunk I would be. Would I be like Sakura, angry and aggressive or would I be like Hiruzen, laughing and confessing stupid things?

'Confessing stupid things' probably would be embarrassing. I remember in college, I was playing truth-or-dare with Sakura and some of our other friends. She made me confess that I am a VIRGIN. It is not a big deal for me because; I am not the type of girl who just loses her 'virginity' with any guy.

Plus, I come from a prestigious and traditional family and we value things like 'virginity'. However, it was a big deal because, ever since that game, I was called a prude! I am not a prude, I do have fun.

The most fun I had was when I was 15; I went to Japan with my brother Neji. Our grandfather taught us taijutsu, jujutsu, judo, aikido, karate and kenpo. Both my brother and I are certified pros in martial arts due to the number of tournaments we won. Even if we are pros, we only use our skill if it is absolutely necessary.

My father calls me weak because, he saw that I was getting bullied in school but I never raised a hand against any of them. I believe in karma and my grandfather always taught me that the idea of violence has karmic consequences.

I stop my thoughts from running wild and look back at Mr Uzumaki.

He collects two bottles from the assimilated fridge and turns back to me.

"Hinata, do you want me to pour it in a glass?"

"Yes please". I settle myself on the brown, shiny leather couch, and I place my folder and phone on the table in front of me.

I notice my hands are shaking. _Get a grip woman_. I pretend that I am making notes on my notepad as he strolls back over, placing both of our glasses on the table. He stretches back, making himself comfortable by placing his ankle on his thigh.

Silence falls between us, and I try my best to ignore his scorching gaze at my body while I am busy pretending to write.

"So, where do we begin?" he asks, forcing me to look up at him. He smiles and I feel like my heart will burst at any moment.

He's watching me over the rim of his glass of water. I break the eye contact, reaching forward to pour some cool water down my desert-like throat. I still feel the intensity of his gaze and it is making me uncomfortable. This is truly awkward.

"I guess you should tell me why I am here, Mr Uzumaki", I say and I look back at him, putting down my glass on the table.

"Oh?" he says quietly. He has the most adorable frown line which adds to his handsome features.

"You requested me by name, sir". I say as I look at him.

"Yes, I have", he smiles again.

"May I ask why?"

"I have heard great things about you; Miss Hyuuga and I thought that you would be perfect for the job". I blush at the compliment.

"Thank you, sir. So may I ask what am I here to design because, from what I have seen so far, this place looks amazing", I state this while I am looking around the paintings on the wall. It honestly is truly exquisite.

"Thank you", he says softly.

"Do you have your portfolio with you?"

I place the portfolio on the desk in front of him and expect him to pick it up and start looking, but to my disbelief, he stands and in one graceful movement he places himself next to me so that I can see it as well.

This man smells good – sandalwood and mint. _Mmm_, I blush at the delightful smell and the proximity of this man.

"You're very young to be such an accomplished designer", he states while looking through my folder.

He's right I am, but it's only thanks to Hiruzen for giving me a chance to expand his business. I am lucky and I appreciate my boss' faith in my abilities. I look down at his lovely hands; he has a silver and graphite Rolex.

"How old are you?" _Did I just ask him that?!_ I turn completely red from embarrassment and I wish at that moment that the ground would swallow me up.

He looks at me intently, and he says with a poker-face, "twenty-five".

I scoff and his eyebrows shot up questioningly. "Sor-ry", I say timidly. I'm feeling flustered and I hear him exhale deeply as he puts the portfolio back on the desk.

"I like this a lot", he says as he points to one of the papers he took out from the folder.

"That is the _Hokage_ penthouse", I say while looking at the picture.

"I am not sure my work on this would help with this place", I say while looking at him.

"You are correct, but I am just saying that I really like it". I know that my cheeks are turning redder by the second and I curse my easily swayed mind.

"Than-k you". His thigh brushes against my knee as he puts the papers back into its correct order.

I quickly shift away from the heat emitting from his thigh and from the corner of my eye, I can see his dark-sensual smirk.

"Ca-n you te-ll me where the t-toilet is?" I say while looking at my glass of water on the table.

"Down the hall, turn left". I know that he is smirking at me but I don't turn to look at him. Does he enjoy making people uncomfortable?

"Than-k you", I say meekly and turn and walk out of the room to my destination.

"Jesus Christ, Hinata, pull it together. I am a professional and I will not allow that arrogant man's touch or smile affect me in any way".

Moving on, I use the toilet and I quickly wash my hands and I re-apply my lip-gloss. I look in the mirror one more time then I leave the place. Okay, I need to get back in there, get details on some of the things he wants to design, and get back out and tell Hiruzen that I cannot work with a man like Mr Uzumaki.

It's just not possible for any woman to work with such a distraction. And, I find him a bit creepy. I arrive at his office door and I knock before I enter. He looks up and smiles. I can't do this. I give myself a mental pep talk, making my way to the desk we were sitting before.

"Are you ok?" He asks, concern lacing through his voice.

"I am fine. Would you like to show me where your planned project is so we can start discussing your requirements?" I say with confidence lacing through my voice.

He raises his eyebrows suspiciously at me, probably wondering why I am behaving this way. I am just following protocol.

"Sure", he gets up and gathers his phone while I am putting everything in my bag except from my notepad and pen.

He grasps my hand and takes me up the stairs to some empty-dull looking rooms. Does he act this inappropriate with all the women he meets? I try to take my hand back quickly, but he tightens his grip. Just before I say anything, we see two men standing inside one of the rooms.

"Hi guys. This is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, these guys are my closest friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka".

"Good afternoon", Sasuke drawls.

Sasuke is handsome in a smooth kind of way while Kiba is a rough good-looking type of guy. Sasuke with his black hair perfectly styled, his pristine suite, and his black sharp eyes. He's likely a smart, confident business type. Whereas Kiba seems to be the funny, flirty and goofy type with his copper-brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Hi", I smile politely.

"Welcome to the Kyuubi, where all your se-"

"Why don't you guys go to the bar and get some drinks, I need to show Miss Hyuuga the area that needs to be designed", interrupts Mr Uzumaki, while giving Kiba a menacing glare.

They all look at me; Sasuke and Kiba stare at me surprisingly. I feel uncomfortable under their gazes, it's like I am missing something but I don't know what.

"You're right, let's go", they both stride out the door quickly.

"I want you to design the rooms on this floor", he says, trying to change the subject.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask as I wander around the room.

"En-Suite".

_En-Suite?_ I am confused. Why would there be an En-Suite in a nightclub?

"Isn't this supposed to be a nightclub?" I ask.

"It is, but sometimes my friends get too drunk and they pass out. So why not pass out in a comfortable bed?" He says looking at me. I don't question him further because I really want to get out of here quickly.

I enter an empty room. Yes, I can work with this, the room needs a bit of TLC. I exit the room and I find Mr Uzumaki leaning against the wall, his hands in his trouser pockets, his eyes all dark and sensual as he watches me.

_My God, he is so handsome_. I mentally shake my head and I knew that if I accepted to do this project, I will be distracted by him.

"I'm not sure if I am the right person for this job".

"I think you have what I want", he says quietly.

"I am sure that my boss can get a better person for this job that has the necessary expertise in this field", I say desperately.

He pushes himself away from the wall and he comes closer to me. "But I want you, Hinata".

I'm not sure what to make of that statement. _Does he mean for my design skills or something else?_

"What is your specification?" I ask in a professional tone.

A seductive smirk tickles the corners of his mouth. "Stimulating, intimate, warm, sensual…" He pauses as he watches me intently. "Oh! And I want a lot of _hard_ furnishings", he gazes lustfully at me.

Okay, it is officially time for me to go. "Tha-nk yo-u for th-e tour, Mr Uzumaki", I say while putting my notepad and pen away.

"I like your dress, Hinata", he looks at me from head to toe and his gaze lingers on my cleavage. Holy Moses, I'm out of here.

"Thanks", I blush and laugh nervously and quickly exit the rooms and go to the staircase. I can feel that he is closely following behind me.

I see a beautiful raven haired woman at the end of the stairs.

"There you are, Naruto". She's very attractive, with red-painted, pouty lips and her huge, inflated boobs that are likely to pop with the black dress she has on. _Why do I feel jealous?_

"Are you ready to go?" She asks as she kisses his cheek.

I am assuming this must be the wife. But there was no ring on his ring-finger, so she probably might his girlfriend. I am completely stunned when he doesn't take his eyes off of me. _Stop staring at me!_ I screamed inwardly.

"And you are?" she says, scowling at me. I feel like a child who has been caught doing something naughty. I smile sweetly, "I a-am j-just leaving". I walk out the exit.

"I look forward to meeting you _again_, Hinata", he catches up and grabs my hand, and shakes it.

I feel a spark going through my body and I can tell that he felt it to, because I can feel him tense.

"Tha-ank you, Mr Uzum-maki". His gaze travels to my lips and I take a few steps back.

I see my car and I take my car keys out of my bag and unlock it. I start the car, and I drive down the previous way I came in; I can spot Mr Uzumaki in my rear-view mirror - watching me leave.

* * *

"Sakura, are you there?" I shout as I enter the house and go straight to the kitchen.

"I am in the art room darling". The reason we have an art room is because, she was jealous of my study room. I enter the room and it is in its usual messy state. I see Sakura painting an image of a naked man. Sakura is pretty weird.

"Don't tell me you were in here all day", I say looking at the painting.

If there is one thing you should know about Sakura is that, once she picks up a paint brush, she will never put it back down. "Get up you crazy woman! Go take a shower and I will make dinner".

"Okay, mother", she says sarcastically and I laugh.

I made the beef lasagne by the time Sakura comes back downstairs.

"Mmm. That smells delicious".

We both sit at the dining table and we start to eat our portions.

"How was work?" She asks, not taking her eyes of her food. I sigh tiredly.

"Okay Hinata you better fucking tell me what's bothering you", she says in a serious tone.

She gets like this because, she thinks that I am her little 'lamb' that needs to be protected.

"I met the Lord of the Kyuubi nightclub today", I say sarcastically. Sakura just gave a 'what-the-heck-are-you-on-about' look.

"I am helping him design some rooms at his nightclub".

"So?"

"Sakura, he is a handsome, provoking man who is also an arrogant creep." She looks shocked.

Then she suddenly embraces me and starts to cry, obviously fake. "My little lamb is finally growing up", she cries. I push her off.

"How old is he?"

"He said that he is twenty-five, which is absolutely not true. The man looked in his thirty's".

Sakura went into the kitchen and grabbed 'Ben &amp; Jerry's' Cookie Dough ice cream for me and some red wine for herself.

"He knew that he had an effect on me when we touched. I must have looked pathetic", I say while eating my ice cream.

"He's that good?" Sakura raises her eyebrows.

"You have no idea", I take another bite of my ice cream.

"Can I come over next time?"

"What! Are you crazy? I am not going back there because I won't be able to look in his eyes again".

"Fine" Sakura huffs and we both make our way into the kitchen.

We put everything away, we make our way upstairs and we change into our nightdress. Sakura loads the DVD player and we watch our favourite movie _The Mask of Zorro_. After the movie finished, I look at Sakura's sleeping figure and instead of waking her up, I pull the covers up and went to sleep. That night I dreamt of cerulean eyes and a voice saying _'mine, mine, mine'_.

* * *

**Jaye**

Hope you enjoyed it. I am not good with updating quickly. Plus, I have exams coming up so my schedule is pretty hectic. Anyways, please Review/Favourite/Follow!


	3. Chapter 3

_**His Passion – Chapter 3**_

* * *

After a couple of meetings, I went out to get lunch for Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hiruzen and of course myself. When I came back, I had to deal with Hiruzen's annoying complaints about his wife, although he's moaning about her, you can tell that he loves her with the way his eyes twinkle whenever he talks about her.

I sigh. _I hope that I can get that kind of love someday_. It's a normal Monday morning after he endured a whole weekend away from the office and being 'tortured' by his wife.

Shino comes into my office with the biggest grin on his face, and I know instantly that he got 'some' over the weekend.

"Baby girl, I've missed you!" he kisses my cheeks and turns to Hiruzen, who gives him a don't-even-think-about-it gesture.

Shino just laughs and sits on top of my desk like he owns the place.

"Morning, Shino", I greet brightly.

"I got a fucking parking ticket while visiting Mr and Mrs Senju and on top of that some prick spilt coffee all over me so I had to snag a jumper from a laundry line", he starts picking at his neon green woolly jumper that looks itchy and completely uncomfortable by the looks of it.

"Fucking hell, look at it! It's a good job that I got laid last night otherwise I'd be so pissed right now".

He gives me satisfied grin. I knew it; he just could not keep it in his pants for one night.

"Language, Shino!" I shout at him.

Hiruzen walks away, shaking his head at Shino's typical behaviour. His attempts to tone Shino down is useless.

"My night was wonderful. I met a blonde with a nice ass at the bar. She took one look at me and she couldn't resist so she asked me to fuck her".

"Shino! Mind your language. What happened to the red-head?" I asked curiously.

That was his last conquest.

"Ugh! That woman got too attached to me. She wanted to date me can you believe that?" He said in disgust.

I laugh. "Your acting like 'dating' is some sort of STD. That reminds me, did you test yourself?"

"Ha-Ha, you're so funny. Damn it! Hinata, I have no STD."

"Are you sure?" I tease him.

"Yes! Now can we please change the subject? I don't want to talk about my sex life anymore. I miss those times when you use to blush and faint at my sexual adventure and dirty jokes. Good times."

"You are behind on your paperwork. Stop slacking off! I had to cover for you when Hiruzen asked me about you, Shino".

We all have annoying traits and Shino seems to have a lot of them. Cursing, shouting, he's lazy, he acts like a drama queen, he's promiscuous, he breaks up relationships but for a 'good' reason he says; and other traits that I am not bothered to list.

"That's why I love you Hina, always there for me", he grabs my waist and embraces me. _Why is everyone taller than me?!_

He exits my office to go somewhere and I walk back into my office and call Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I'm emailing you a design consultation charge for Mr Uzumaki. Can you make sure you send it today?"

"I will", he says and turns back to doing his work.

I also turn back to making drafts for Mr Uzumaki's specification.

The phone starts to ring and it flashes the caller's name. _What in the world does he want?_

I see the name Naruto flashing. Wait, I never stored his number in my phone let alone saving it as his first name. I wait till the ringing stops and when it does, it starts again. I am contemplating whether I should answer it, so when the ringing started to get annoying, I answer.

"Hello?" I say fiddling with the pen in my hand.

"Hinata." His husky voice has the same impact on me as it did last week Friday. On the bright side, he cannot see me.

"Who's speaking?" I say in a business-like tone.

He laughs lightly at my pathetic attempt to play it cool.

"Now, I know you already know the answer to that question because my name came up on your phone", I cringe, wanting the floor to swallow me up.

"Why did you add yourself to my contacts list?" I can't believe he would go through my phone, that's a violation of privacy.

"I need to be able to contact you since we are going to be working together on this project". _Crap!_ Hiruzen probably hasn't told him about me wanting to drop out of the project.

"My boss, Hiruzen should have contacted you", I tell him.

"Yes, he has but I am not willing to accept his help because, I want you". I stare at my phone in shock.

Who does he think he is? He's called to tell me that he is not happy about receiving support from my boss, who is the freaking owner of _Konoha Buildings_.

"I'm sorry to hear that", I say not sounding apologetic at all.

"Are you?"

"No I am not, because I would never work with an arrogant, depreciating, self-centred, good-looking man like you!" I say shouting at him through the phone before stopping myself.

"Arrogant? No, more like confident. Depreciating? I would say that I am very appreciative when it comes to support and _beauty_. I am in no way self-centred; I care for people who are _important_ to me. And you think I am good-looking? Well… I think that you look absolutely delicious" he says in a seductive tone.

_What the heck! He thinks that I look delicious?_ I gape at the wall in front of me. I am rendered speechless and I don't know what to say to that.

"If I am not mistaken, I'd say that you're avoiding me". He says bringing me out of my shock.

"Wha-at?" I say weakly. He's right, I am avoiding him, but I don't want to tell him that.

"Wh-y- w-would I d-do that?" I stutter.

"Well, because you're attracted to me".

"Excuse me?" I gasp. Has he no shame at all? The fact that he is right is way beside the point. He knows what he does to women. Who could not be attracted to this man? He's the definition of perfection, and he clearly knows that.

"I c-can't b-believe y-y-you just said t-that", I say completely stunned. The man has a significant other and he's flirting with me? I need to change the subject to a business-related one.

"I would like to apologise for not being available to assist with your work" I quickly say and hang up.

That was rude and unprofessional of me, but I am completely thrown off by his bold answers. My phone vibrates to notify that I received a text.

**I see that you did not deny the attraction angel. You should know that the feeling is mutual, sweet Hinata. Don't avoid me. Nx**

I read the text again and mentally curse him to the depths of hell where he belongs. No, I didn't deny it and it is true that I am attracted to him. And he's attracted to _me_? I think that I am a bit too young for him, or he might be too old for me. _What a cocky man!_

I don't reply to his text because I don't know what to say. Instead I put my phone on silent and throw it in my bag.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Sakura exclaims, staring down at my phone.

Her long pink hair is up in a bun and there are some lose strands swinging side to side, as she shakes her head. "Did you reply to him?"

"Of course not!" I say in frustration.

"And he's got a girlfriend?" Sakura says curiously. I nod at her and she sighs. "That's a shame", she places my phone back on the counter.

Is it? I prefer his girlfriend to be some sort of boundary to whatever is going on inside that brain of his. Honestly, the guy has no shame at all, and I wonder if the girlfriend knows that her boyfriend is a cheater. I suddenly feel sorry for her.

_She might never know_, I thought sadly.

"It's a shame because at this rate, no man will be able to pop your cherry, honey", she smirks.

_Here we go_, I thought frustratingly. "Sakura, I don't want to lose my virginity to some cheat, I want to lose it to someone-"

"To someone you love, yeah, yeah, I heard it all before", she interrupts my speech.

"Don't you ever wonder how it would feel to be fucked into oblivion?" Sakura asks curiously.

_Oh my virgin ears_, I cringe at the vulgar word. "Mind your language! I would not want my first time to be meaningless, I want to make love instead of just doing… you know… that", I say honestly.

"I know this sounds incredibly cliché, but I don't want 'losing' my virginity to feel like I'm losing something. I want it to feel like I'm finding something. I want sex to feel amazing. I want it to feel wonderful. And I want it to happen with someone I love." I say, looking at her in the eye.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt? Or are you afraid of having a big cock stretchi-"

"Sakura Haruno!" I shout covering my ears.

"Answer the question Hinata. Are you afraid of sex or getting hurt in the end?"

"I am afraid of getting hurt, but not scared of sex", I glare at her.

"If you are constantly afraid of taking chances, you will regret it in the future", she says looking at me seriously.

"But Sakura-"

"Fucking hell Hinata! Just listen to what I am saying! To live, to TRULY live, you must be willing to RISK. To be nothing in order to find everything. Sometimes a "mistake" can end up being the best decision you ever made. The heart wants what the heart wants, little lamb… you will never know unless you try", she whispers.

This is why I love Sakura. She's like the sister I never had. She always looks out for me, taking care of me, protecting me, and loving me. I am honestly the luckiest person to have Sakura. We knew each other since we were in diapers. And after everything we had gone through, we are still friends to this day.

"Since when did you become wise?" I smile at her gratefully for her advice.

She rolls her eyes. "You're welcome, sweetheart", she winks. And we both start to laugh, easing up the tense atmosphere around us.

"I am just going to toilets, I will be right back", and with that, I turn around to go towards the restroom.

I stand in the mirror to re-apply my lip gloss and fix my hair. I brush down my tight, black yoga pants and my pink coloured T-shirt. Sakura and I just came back from the gym and we are having lunch at this restaurant that I can't pronounce. Sakura insisted that we come here even though we are not dressed appropriately. 'YOLO', she says.

All of a sudden my phone rings and I take it out of my pocket, cursing when I realise that it was _him_. He probably wants to get a reaction from me. I'm not playing games with him.

"Reject", I put my phone on vibrate and put it back in my pocket as I am walking towards the exit.

As I continue to walk down, I accidently bumped into someone without looking.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. Are you okay, sir? Again, I am really sorr-", I am cut off by a deep chuckle that sent shivers down my spine.

This chest I am leaning against is very firm, and the addicting, fresh woodsy scent washes over me. This smell is way too familiar. Oh no - his arm is wrapped around my waist and my eyes are levelled with his chest.

"Reject?" He says softly. "Why, I am hurt, sweet Hinata". I struggle away from his grasp.

When I gain my composure, I study him. He looks really good wearing a black suit and a white shirt underneath his blazer.

"I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going", I say while I tried to walk around him, but he grabs my elbow, stopping me from leaving.

"Just tell me one thing before you go, Hinata." His voice affects every part of my body and lights it on fire. His face is serious.

"How loud do you think you'll scream my name when I fuck you into my bed?"

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Excuse me? I manage to say without stuttering.

He smirks at my lack of speech, and he places his index finger on my chin, to make me look at him. He releases my arm.

"Think about it, angel, because we both know that you want this… and of course, I want you", he walks away. I give him a scowl before I walk back to my table.

I sit down, feeling really exhausted, yet excited. I am dehydrated so I take a sip out of my glass of water. I noticed that Sakura is looking at me with wide-eyes and her mouth turned into an 'O'.

"Who the fuck was that?" she asked, still shocked.

"It's no one important".

"Are you sure? Because he's coming over to our table now", she whispered frantically.

I tense and I know that he is coming closer. Sakura is still whispering about how hot he is. _Shut your bloody mouth Sakura! Act normal!_ I shout at her inwardly.

She shut her mouth immediately when she saw my face. _hallelujah!_ I say relieved.

"Good evening, ladies", his low husky voice makes my whole body shiver.

"Hi", Sakura says.

"Hinata?" he says, and I wave a piece of chicken at him to acknowledge his presence, but without looking at him.

He chuckles deeply, and I can see him from the corner of my eye, him squatting at the table next to me. I hear Sakura choke on her food, and she spat it on her plate. I scrunch my nose in disgust and stop the urge to laugh at her silliness.

"That's better", he says. I can feel his breath on my neck. I hear him sigh after I didn't respond to him.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you", he says smoothly, shaking Sakura's hand.

"Naruto?" Realisation hit her. "Oh! Naruto". She's glaring at me.

Oh no! I am probably dead when we get home.

"I am Sakura Haruno, please call me Sakura. Hinata mentioned that you own an exclusive nightclub", I scowl at her.

"Oh, she mentioned me?" He asks curiously. He probably has that smug, satisfied smirk on his beautiful face. I glare at him.

"I wonder what else she said about me".

"Nothing much, just that you own a nightclub", Sakura affirms.

_Okay that's it!_ "It was nice to see you again, goodbye Mr Uzumaki", I dismissed him.

We meet each other's gaze and I instantly regret it. His eyes are hooded, all dark and serious. His gaze penetrates me as if he could see past my soul.

"Nice?" He leans forward grabbing my waist, and instantaneously, heat floods to my private parts, awakening my desire. I shift in my seat to stop my groin from throbbing but unfortunately, luck is not on my side.

"I could think of many _words,_ Hinata. And I assure you that _nice_ aren't one of them. I will leave you to consider my _question_."

_Oh, my Lord!_ He kisses my cheek and my hands form into fists to stop myself from pushing him away.

"Soon, you will be mine, Hinata", he whispers so that only I could hear.

"Nice to meet you Sakura".

"You too, Naruto", she responds.

He walks to the exit of the bar slowly, but before he walks out of the double doors, he turns around and gave me a possessive look that screams _MINE!_

Sakura raises her eyebrows at me, "Damn, that was intense!"

"What question are you considering?" Her tone is stern and she has a tell-me-everything expression on her face.

"I don't know. He's attractive, very arrogant and he has a girlfriend", I say, being very vague.

Sakura lets out a low whistle. "He clearly wants you. Fuck! Hinata, I could feel the sexual tension between both of you. It even made me horny." She laughs.

"I am not interested-".

"Keep telling yourself that, little lamb", she laughs, interrupting my attempt to deny my feelings for him. I scowl at her.

* * *

Sakura and I both return home. I took a shower, while Sakura ordered pizza for us. I know we just ate but, were still hungry. I came out of the shower and I am wearing my indigo-blue nightdress with my matching underwear. I find my fluffy robe on my desk chair and I run downstairs to see Sakura already showered and wearing her black nightdress. The reasons why we wear nightdresses instead of normal PJs are simple: it's more comfortable, more freeing, and very feminine; and we are in our own home.

While I get the plates ready, Sakura chooses the films were going to watch. I hear my phone vibrating, notifying me that I received a text.

**Why won't you answer my calls Hinata? Being constantly rejected isn't very nice. Are you avoiding me again? Nx**

I laugh inwardly. _Of course I'm avoiding you!_

I guess he's never been rejected before. I really don't want to talk to him at the moment, because I don't trust him in being appropriate, and quite frankly I don't trust myself since I swoon over him in my mind whenever he speaks. My phone rings and I immediately reject his call. I send a text.

**If you need to discuss your demands about the project, then you should be calling Hiruzen. I am sure he'll be happy to help.**

There you go. He should get the message and leave me alone, _for good_. I put my phone down and resume getting the plates and cups ready. The phone vibrates. And I check it while I am drinking water out of my glass.

**My demand is to make you scream my name till your voice goes hoarse. I don't think Hiruzen can help me there. I am so fucking hard now just imagining it. Will you be as horny as I am or will I need to spank your ass to get you to say my name? Nx**

I spray the water all over the kitchen counter and cough repeatedly. That arrogant man! How can he be so unashamed and bold?

Instead of answering him, which is what he wants, I am going to be the mature person in this situation and ignore him. That's it he has crossed the line. I pity his girlfriend. _Is she even aware that her boyfriend is chasing other younger women?_ I thought.

I watch as my phone rings again, but I reject. I did this three times until I got enough. I answered the phone on the first ring.

"Don't hang up!" he shouts through the phone, making me gasp. His urgent tone is making my body light up with desire.

"I am really sorry, Hinata". I am stunned. He's apologising to me?

"You are?" I say, not believing him one bit.

"Yes, I truly am sorry. I have gone too far in overstepping our professional relationship. I have made you uncomfortable." He sounds sincere enough. "Please accept my apology", he desperately says.

Should I? I mean it's not going to kill me if I give him a second chance. However, he's got a girlfriend and what he did was wrong no matter how it affected me. I consider the pros and cons with working for him again, and I find that I do want to work for him, but I can't.

"Apology accepted", I said quickly so that I won't regret it.

There's a brief silence before he speaks again. "Can we start over? I will keep it professional this time."

"I'm really not the right person for this job, Mr Uzumaki. I will call Hiruzen and tell him to remove me from this project. I am sorry sir, but I don't think I can do this", I say honestly.

With the way he has acted towards me, and me being affected by him constantly, I don't think that I can keep it professional around him.

"It's Naruto. You make me feel old when you call me Mr Uzumaki or sir." I quickly shut my mouth, which is begging to say something stupid like 'how old are you?' I always wonder how old he is, but I know that it is rude to ask.

"Hinata, if it makes you feel better, you can deal with Kakashi. What is the next stage of the project?"

Kakashi? Hulk guy has intimidation in equal level as Mr Uzumaki's boldness. But, I would feel more comfortable with Kakashi than Mr Uzumaki, plus, _the Kyuubi_ nightclub would be a great addition to my portfolio.

"I would need to measure the rooms and draw up some plans." I replied.

"Wonderful", he sounds relieved. "Kakashi will take you around the rooms and hold your tape measurer. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"I can't do tomorrow or Wednesday, sorry".

"Do you do evenings?" he says persistently.

I prefer working evening to weekends. I never get pulled into weekend appointments.

"I can do tomorrow morning", I blurt, as I write the appointment on a piece of paper. That's my morning gone.

"Eleven-thirty?" I said reluctantly. _Me and my big mouth._

"Perfect. I'll let Kakashi know to expect you at eleven-thirty tomorrow. Thank you, Hinata", he says relieved.

"You're welcome, Mr Uzumaki. Goodbye". I hang up the phone and stare at my phone screen.

The phone vibrates again and I check my inbox.

**It's Naruto. Call me Naruto. Nx**

All of a sudden the phone rings again. _Has he forgotten to tell me something?_

"Hello?"

"Hinata, darling, I came to tell you that the people from Kyuubi want _you_. They want you to modernise their building, I am sure that you can get the job done. Go and make me proud sweetheart. See you tomorrow", Hiruzen says and hangs up the phone before I could say anything.

_**No, he wants me.**_

* * *

**Jaye**

OOOOH! Let me know what you think: Favourite, Follow, Review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**His Passion - Chapter 4**_

* * *

I arrive at the nightclub at exactly eleven-thirty. I didn't tell Sakura where I was going because, telling her would only fuel her curiosity as to why I am going back to the nightclub.

I walk out of my car towards the gates and I see Kakashi standing outside the gates. I am guessing that there is some sort camera that Kakashi can see me through, which is probably why he came down so quickly. The gates open.

"Good morning, Kakashi", I greet him.

He nods at me and turns, walking back through the doors, leaving me to follow him into the bar. It is even busier than when I was last here.

"Konohamaru?" Kakashi rumbles.

A man appeared from behind the bar. He has lovely dark-brown spiky hair that isn't as long as Mr Uzumaki's hair and he also has sun-kissed skin but a lighter shade than Mr Uzumaki's skin colour. He looks to be in his late twenties. _Why am I comparing him to Mr Uzumaki?_

"Yes, Kakashi can I help you?"

"Get Miss Hyuuga a drink, please". Kakashi turns towards me. "I'll be right back. Naruto wants a quick word with me".

"Is he staying in his office?" I ask nervously.

Kakashi smirks, clearly doing a bad job of hiding his amusement. I blush. He knows.

"Don't worry, angel". He turns, giving Konohamaru a look, which the barman acknowledges with a nod, before he leaves us.

I know what I am about say is irrelevant to the situation but, why does everyone call me angel? I noticed that Sakura, Hiruzen, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Mr Uzumaki, and now Kakashi are saying it. I am not a heavenly being who has mystical powers to help people.

I gaze around, noticing a woman laughing with a man at a table nearby. I gasp. It is Mr Uzumaki's girlfriend. She's wearing an inappropriate dress that shows a lot of flesh. She must be waiting for Mr Uzumaki again. _Why is she laughing and flirting with another man if she already has a boyfriend?_

I sit on a barstool to wait for Kakashi, taking my phone out to check for messages and missed calls.

"Would you like to have wine?" asks Konohamaru.

"No thank you. I don't drink", I smile at him.

"Would you prefer water?"

"No, thank you", I say politely.

"Come on. How about one glass of water? My boss would kill me if I didn't serve a beautiful woman at least a glass of water." He says nervously, as if he is waiting for me to shout at him.

"Very well, Konohamaru. Can I have a half-a-glass of water? Don't worry; we will keep this between us. Your boss doesn't need to know that you gave me half-a-glass." We both laugh and he blushes.

I don't know why but, I feel comfortable around him just like I feel comfortable around Shino.

"You look very nice, Miss Hyuuga."

"Konohamaru, are you trying flirt with me?" I tease him.

"No-o-o I-I am j-just c-complementing y-you." His blush turned even darker and I decide to put him out of his misery.

"It's okay, I was just teasing you. I am sorry if I embarrassed you. It's just that I feel comfortable around you." I smile at him and he returns me with a grin.

"Here you go." He passes the glass to me and I drink down everything in one go.

"Thank you, Konohamaru."

"It's my pleasure, my lady." He winks at me and he bows and walks away.

"Hello."

I turn around in my barstool and I see Mr Uzumaki's girlfriend. She smiles at me, but it's the fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Hi." I say politely.

Konohamaru rushes over with a panic-stricken face, waving his cloth in the air. "Miss Mitarashi! No, please. Don't say anything."

_What?_

"Oh shut the fuck up, Konohamaru. I am not stupid." She hisses at him like an angry snake.

Konohamaru flinches before returning to wiping the bar. I want to defend him but, I know it is not my place, so I am not going to say anything… for now. _I wonder how Mr Uzumaki met her._

"I'm Anko. You are?" she held out her hand.

"I am Hinata. Pleased to meet you." I shake her hand.

I can tell she doesn't like me at all. She sees me as a threat.

"Why are you here?" I laugh lightly at her question.

She knows exactly why I'm here, which only confirms that she feels threatened by me.

"I am an interior designer at _Konoha Buildings_. I am here to measure up the new bedrooms." I say professionally.

She arches her perfectly lined eyebrows, snapping her fingers together to get Konohamaru's attention. Her unfriendliness is in equal measure to Mr Uzumaki's boldness. She has short layered hair, and pouty red lips. She looks like she is in her early thirties, but the way she acts; one might say that she is a _grown_ woman.

"I want vodka, Konohamaru," she demands. _No 'please'? She's quite rude._

"You're too young to be a designer aren't you?" Her tone is unfriendly and she doesn't look at me when she's speaking.

_I really dislike this woman._ What does Mr Uzumaki see in her, other than her inflated boobs and Botox-filled face?

"I am." I'm guessing she feels threatened by my youth. Good.

Kakashi appears out of nowhere and I am grateful for his appearance. He gives Anko the same look he gave Konohamaru. _What's with these weird looks?_

I place my empty glass on the bar forcefully, creating a loud noise. Konohamaru's head snaps up. I smile at him, lowering myself from the barstool.

"Nice meeting you, Anko." I say pleasantly. It's a lie and I know the feeling is mutual.

She doesn't spare me a glance and carries on drinking her vodka. When I reach Kakashi, he leads me back to the barren rooms that Mr Uzumaki showed me last week.

"It's fine, Kakashi. I can handle it from here." I smile at him.

He smirks at me. "Don't worry, angel."

* * *

We get to work, measuring and working our way back through the rooms. I'm imagining what the rooms would look like and where the bathrooms would be located. Kakashi holds the tape just like Mr Uzumaki said he would, nodding every time I gave a direction. I make all the notes I need in my folder and sigh tiredly when I finish.

I follow Kakashi back to the lounge area and I realised that I left my phone on the bar.

"I left my phone at the bar," I say timidly.

"I'll make sure that Konohamaru's picked it up. Naruto wanted me to show you one of the other rooms before you go," he informs me. _Why?_

He puts a key card through the slot, the door opens automatically. I enter the room. _Wow!_ I walked inside the room and I hear the door softly close behind me, I turn around to see that Kakashi left me, probably to give me some space.

I notice that there is king sized bed in the middle of the room, decorated with orange and gold silk sheets. The white room is adorned with French curtains and a huge soft-looking orange carpet on the floor. I sit on the bed because my heels are killing. There is a balcony however it's closed, and I can see a huge closet.

I look behind me and there is a huge wall hanging at the top of the bed. I try to relax as much as I can before Kakashi comes back. My head snaps up when I hear the door handle turn, on what looked like a bathroom door. _Oh no!_

I stand up from the bed and quickly make my way out however I forgot that I don't have a key card. Maybe, if I stay silent the person won't notice me. _Who am I kidding! They will notice me!_

I gasp, dropping my papers to the floor, when I'm met with the most wonderful sight. I'm frozen when I gaze into his cerulean gems. Naruto Uzumaki is standing there, wearing nothing but grey, loose-fitting jeans.

"I-is t-this s-some k-kind of j-joke?" I am seriously freaking out.

I'm useless. My brain stopped working. _Oh God he has an eight-pack and the V. _His heavy breathing is causing his muscles to ripple. He looks freshly shaven making his jaw line more attractive than before.

He's staring at me with determined lustful eyes, like he could give me mind-blowing pleasure. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I run my eyes down his body again and I notice the large bulge at his groin. I gasp again, and he looks at me determinedly.

"It's okay, baby girl. I know you want this." He soothes me quietly. He walks closer to me keeping his eyes on mine, until he's standing before me. He's so close that I can feel heat radiating from his body.

"Turn around," he orders gently.

I obey him without hesitation, slowly turning around and taking deep breaths. I suddenly come to my senses. _What am I doing?_ When I tried to turn, I'm stopped by two big, warm hands that rested on my shoulders. I flinch at his touch and he releases his hands. My mind is yelling for me to run but, my body is not obeying.

"Don't stop this, Hinata," he whispers in my ear, sending sparks through my body.

"W-w-what?" My brain became mush from his proximity and I can't make any coherent thoughts.

He presses his front against my back, pressing his arousal on my behind. "I am going to take your lovely dress off, Hinata." He unzips my dress slowly, lightly moving his fingers down my back.

"You're too fucking beautiful, Hinata," he purrs, moving his lips across my ear to my neck.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. That feels good," he says, as I lean against his erection pulsing through my lower back.

"Can you feel that?" He moves his hips in a circular motion and I moan.

"You're mine! And I am going to have you, Hinata." He sounds primal, like an animal that caught his prey.

He's probably known that I would fall at his feet, just like the other women he has ever met. However, the difference is that I am going to _try_ and fight the attraction I have for him.

I feel his fingers lightly taking the straps of my dark-blue pencil dress, revealing more cleavage than before. He places his hand on my hips and I flinch because, I am very ticklish there. He turns me around to face him.

"Baby, you've got some nice pair of tits" he says while looking at my cleavage. I turn completely red, sweating due to the heat surrounding us. _Why does he have to sound so seductive!_

His breath catches. My eyes are level with his chest, so I turn to look up at his eyes. It's like my self-control went out of the window the moment he touched me. He lifts a hand to my breast, lightly massaging it through my dress and bra. I feel my nipples turn hard from his action. He lifts his other hand and does the same action to my other breast. I close my eyes at the sudden pleasure running through my body.

My breasts are throbbing, becoming heavy mounds on my chest due to his continuous assault. I let out a soft pleasured moan. I open my eyes to look at him. He's studying me closely, like I am some exotic creature. I can no longer keep my hands to myself so I place my hands on his chest.

"W-what a-am I-I d-doing?" I whisper.

"Shhh, Hinata. Just feel the sensation." He says quietly.

He lowers his arms, placing his hands on my butt, lightly kneading it. He squeezes each cheek, while pushing his groin to my lady parts.

"Oh!" I gasp at his action.

"That's it baby. Can you feel me?" He growls lustfully.

"Ah!" I moan when he pushes his hips against mine roughly.

He groans before crashing his lips against mine, groaning when I lightly scratch his chest.

He licks, nips and bites at my lips, wanting entrance. _I am so inexperienced it's embarrassing._ I accept him into my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance but in the end he won the battle and dominated me. I fling my arms over his shoulders to pull him closer towards me. My legs stopped working however; he has a firm grip on me. The moment feels perfect and I want to forget everything that has happened and focus on this kiss.

After a few minutes, he breaks the kiss and I whimper at the loss of contact. Both of our chests are rising and falling with each breath we take. He rests his forehead against mine, his eyes shut tightly. He looks like he is in pain.

"I want you, Hinata. I want to get lost in you," he breathes, his hands travelling up and down my body. He searches my eyes frantically.

"I know that you feel the same way, angel. I know that you feel it to," he whispers. "I am not imagining it."

I remember back to when we first met. The first time I touched him, I felt electrocuted, and my body was experiencing new, strange reactions to a man's touch. He's right; I do feel the same way.

"Y-you're r-right. B-but it's w-wrong." I push him away but his hold on me is tight so I can't get out.

All of a sudden he pushes his bulging arousal against my core, making me forget momentarily about what I was going to do.

"Oh! S-stop." I whimper at the contact. My privates are throbbing.

"Fuck!" He moans against my lips. "Don't ruin this, angel."

_Don't ruin this?_ It all becomes clear when I hear someone calling Naruto's name outside his door. I recognise the cold, squeaky voice of Anko, and just like that, I am turned off.

My body stiffens; my fingers are digging into his shoulders. _What am I doing?_ His girlfriend is lurking around outside, while I'm here allowing Naruto to touch me as he pleases. I suddenly feel disappointed in myself for what I have done. I am no better than a slut. I feel ugly.

He deepens the kiss, pushing his lips onto mine firmly, bruising my poor lips. He grips me tightly. _He thinks that I'm going to leave. I __**am**__ going to leave!_

"The door's locked," he assures me quietly.

I may not like the woman, but I am not a home wrecker. I already done some damage but I am going to fix it. He brings a hand to my face, tilting my head and holding it firm, as he concentrates his cerulean gems on my eyes.

"Please, don't go," he whispers.

I shake my head, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Don't run," he grinds his teeth in frustration.

"N-no w-we can't d-do this," I whisper, feeling his hands drop from my butt on a frustrated growl.

"Naruto?" I hear Anko's voice again.

I panic and I quickly collect my paperwork from the floor before running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I am overwhelmed by the amount of emotions that I am feeling. I feel angry, frustrated, scared, and most of all, guilty. I let out silent sob.

I am all over the place and it doesn't help that it is 'my time of the month'. I am so ashamed of myself. I used to judge those 'type' of women; I defamed them and wished that they get punished mercilessly. Now, I am one of them.

I hear a door shut. _Did he leave?_ I don't care; I am going to leave this place either way. I fix the straps of my dress and I fasten the zip. I walk over to the mirror, and it's as I suspected; I look horrible. My eyes are red and puffy from crying, my cheeks are flushed, and my lips look swollen.

I flinch when there's a knock on the door.

"Hinata?"

I don't respond to him. He sounds angry for some reason. I quickly wash my face and dry it with a towel that I took out from the cupboard. I unlock the door. Naruto swings the door open with force, making me wince. _He is angry_.

I look past him, expecting Anko to come out and tear my head from my body, but she's not there. I push past him.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He shouts.

I don't respond to him, gathering all my paperwork in a neat pile. The door is open and I make my escape. I hear Naruto curse as I make my escape.

"Hinata! Come back here!" He screams.

* * *

As I am going down the stairs, I glance up finding Naruto flying out of his room to the lounge, putting his orange T-shirt on. I arrived at the bar, I find Konohamaru serving some women, but my good manners prevent me from interrupting. I stand patiently and wait.

"Did you get the measurements done?" Anko's unfriendly tone makes me panic.

_Oh God, does she know?_

I turn towards her and give her a fake smile. "Yes."

Naruto sprints into the bar, right before us. _She knows and he's making it more obvious!_ I have never panicked so much in my life as I have in this moment.

"Miss Hyuuga, here's your phone. You left it here before." Konohamaru gives me my phone back. I thank my lucky stars that Konohamaru had my phone.

"Thank you, Konohamaru." I smile in gratitude.

"Get back to work!" Naruto shouts at Konohamaru, jealousy clear on his face.

"Good-bye," I say before exiting through the door of the nightclub.

I run to my car, throwing my papers on the passenger's seat. I can hear Naruto shouting for me to stop but I don't. I start the car, and I can spot Naruto coming closer to my car. The gate opens automatically, and I skid through the gates and on to the main roads.

The sound of a car skidding drags my eyes to the rear-view mirror. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._ I am going to have a heart failure soon. I see an orange Lamborghini Aventador. It's him. He's honking his car at me, but I ignore him.

I arrive at my workplace safely. I can see that Naruto is still following me since I was glancing at my rear-view mirror for the past twenty minutes. I get out of my car and he steps out of his car.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I shout him, letting all my frustrations out. I am breathing heavily, like I ran a marathon.

He comes closer to me looking angrier than before.

"Don't ask me to leave you alone when you clearly don't want me to. I know you fucking want me!" He shouts equally loud.

I am glad that we're alone in the car park because, if anyone else witnessed this, they would probably assume that we are a couple.

"You're delusional!" I shout incredulously. "You're my client and nothing more, Mr Uzumaki. You were the one who was inappropriate with me in the first place. I have not done anything to make you think that _I want you_."

"Why did you flirt with him? You looked happy when you saw him." He says quietly. His voice best describes the phrase: 'the calm before the storm'. Oh my God! He is jealous.

"I was thanking him for keeping my phone safe. And you have no right over me, so don't question my actions, Mr Uzumaki." I say angrily.

"For fuck sakes my name is Naruto! I haven't heard you utter my name on those luscious lips of yours," he groans and I blush at his comment.

"And yes! I do have a fucking right because you are MINE!" He growl possessively.

I decided to call it a day. I get inside my car, or I tried to. Naruto is in front of me, forcefully grabbing my waist. I feel sparks travelling through my body and I knew that I was done for.

He chuckles. "Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you go in that shit car of yours? Whoever sold you this car wants you dead. The tires are in shit condition, baby girl. And I don't want you dead."

_He doesn't want me dead? He cares about me?_ Wait, he's making fun of my car. I had this car since I was in college and I am proud of my baby. I saved the money I made when I worked 3 jobs. My family is rich but, I can't depend on them anymore.

Plus, I was disowned on my seventeenth birthday. SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY! My father wanted Neji to be the heir of _Hyuuga Corp_ however, he declined. Father never liked me so when I told him I wanted to be an interior designer; he denounced my title as heiress and he disowned me. He gave the heiress title to my sister Hanabi.

I still don't know what he said his 'reason' was for disowning me. All I can remember from that day is all of my relatives looking at me, disappointment written on everyone's face. I clench my eyes shut to get rid of the pain that I feel each time I remember.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asks in concern.

"I'll call for a taxi. You don't have to take me home." I say. I am trying so hard not to cry now.

"Absolutely not. I'll take you."

He puts me down and I take this chance to run away from him. I scream as I'm hoisted from my feet.

"You're not going in that fucking cars of yours, angel." His tone is full of authority.

"What does my safety have anything to do with you?" I spit. I am so mad at him. He places me in the passenger seat of my car.

"Nothing but I do have a conscience. You're not leaving here unless it's in my car, baby. Do you understand me?" He closes the door. I quickly tried to open the door.

"Child-lock." He smirks at me, as he gets in his car.

The journey home was silent. He pulls up outside of my house after I direct him where to go. He gets out of his car and opens the passenger door to let me out. Once I step outside, he grabs my waist and kisses me forcefully. I struggle, wanting to get out of his grasp but he holds me even closer.

After a few minutes, he releases my lips and I am panting like a dog. I have a headache and I am tired and hungry, so I don't have the strength to fight the irrational caveman.

"Good night, sweet angel. When I call you, make sure you answer the phone." He says quietly, looking into my eyes intently. "You better answer the phone, Hinata. Or else," he smirks at me.

And with that he turns around, gets in his car and drives off leaving me in a mess.

* * *

**Jaye**

I hope you like this chapter. Favourite/Follow/Review

By the way, the gate of the entrance to the nightclub does not open automatically. _Someone_ did and you will find out later in the story…


	5. Chapter 5

_**His Passion - Chapter 5**_

* * *

I stood silently in the shadows of Hinata's backyard, my hands in the pockets of my jeans, and one foot against the wall of the shed. My whole body was tense, and I am examining my surroundings.

_I should have just knocked on the door like a normal person. Now she's going to think that I am a fucked-up stalker lurking around if she finds me like this._

I knew Hinata was at home. Lately, I have been really distracted; all I could think of was Hinata. She is on my mind, day and night. I can't concentrate on my work because, I always find myself wondering what she's doing or where she's going, which explains my stalking.

And at night, don't even get me started! All I could think of is her lavender-tinted, pearly eyes; her soft, rosy-red, plump lips; her long, wavy hair that reminds me of silk; her flawless, creamy pale skin that looks soft and smooth to the touch, and finally her succulent, perky large breasts that I want to taste thoroughly.

_The way she moaned when I pleasured her… Ugh! I'm getting a fucking boner just thinking about her innocent face and her sweet pleasured moans._

My 'wonderful' friend Sasuke wanted to know what my motives were. I would have been pestered to death if I didn't tell him, so I did.

_Tch, like I, Naruto Uzumaki, had any motives?_

I will admit that I had erotic dreams lately and all of them involved Hinata spread on my bed, screaming my name as I made her come, over and over.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

_Way to go Naruto, thinking fucked-up thoughts while you're already as stiff as a rock._

I must be insane to stand in the same position, night after night, for some woman whom I only met through work. But here I am… again. I climb up until I reach her window. There she is, lying on her bed, looking angelic and innocent.

Something about the woman brought out strange, possessive and protective instincts out of me. She looks so innocent and vulnerable and I guess it's making me feel like I need to protect her.

What in the hell was it about this particular woman who made me so edgy and restless? My cock is always stood at attention, rock-hard and ready, every time I saw her yet, I want to protect her, kiss her and punch the life out of any man who lays a finger on her head.

I fucked a lot of women, and not a single one of them had ever touched any of my emotions. When we first shook hands, I felt warm and… nice.

_Great! Now I sound like a bitch. If Sasuke ever found out I was thinking this shit, he would never let me live it down._

I can get any woman I want. I have certain female 'acquaintances' that satisfy my every need, whenever I want, without a lot of demands or questions. Damn it! That had been enough for him.

_Until I met Hinata._

I grimace at the thought. I climb down from her window and exit the backyard to my car. God, I was getting pathetic. Maybe I should just let her go so she could be with someone else. Someone better than a fucked-up person like me.

I growled at the thought of another man putting his hands on Hinata's delectable curves. It makes me even more possessive at the thought of another man touching my woman.

_She's not my woman yet but, she will be soon._ I promised silently.

For once in my life, I wished that I was a bit like my twin brother, Menma. He was the family's treasure while I was the black sheep. _Lure, conquer, and discard_ had always been Menma's style and he never gave a thought about the possibility of rejection.

"_Rejection is not in my vocabulary, Naruto. Unlike you, I always succeed"._

I hate it when he says that, always looking at me like I am failure just like my shitty so-called parents. He went through the female population like a person with a nasty cold went through tissues. Menma would have broken down Hinata's 'fragile' defences, charmed her out of her panties and then discarded her for his next prey.

_Oh, hell fucking no!_ He'd be damned if I ever let him seduce Hinata. I don't even want them in the same fucking room.

_Because she's mine._

My brother, Menma, took over our father's billion dollar company because, 'he is able to handle it better than you ever could!' my 'dear' father shouted at me. I inherited my godfather's nightclub. Jiraiya was a horn dog but, he was the best godfather any person could ask for, and we were always close. My parents were not very happy about that.

_So-fucking-what? They were always disappointed. Nothing's changed._

I start the car and drive back to my nightclub. _Sweet dreams, my angel._

I will make her mine someday. I will not give up and I don't give two shits if she acts like she doesn't want me when she clearly does. I still don't know what exactly my feelings are but, I don't mind if it's Hinata and I hope she feels the same way.

**_She will be mine._**

* * *

**Jaye**

It's short but it's still something. I decided to give you a bit of Naruto's POV. Hope you like it. Naruto is determined, and what will Hinata think of this?


End file.
